


Provocative Publications

by gingerbread_lesbian



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread_lesbian/pseuds/gingerbread_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, the Vault Dweller discovers more than just newspaper articles on her girlfriend's terminal... ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocative Publications

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just absolutely shameless smut. *nods* It's to be expected from me tho... lol. Warning: Futa sex o_o ENJOY! <3

“Her lover's fingers curled around the chain keeping her trapped there as the vault dweller kissed her softly. 'I'll get you out of here, my love.' The distractingly gorgeous brunette purred, almost making the journalist forget her surroundings or the simple fact that, once again, she had to be rescued. Deft hands worked at the lock and had it undone in seconds… watching her pick locks had always made the heat rise in the journalist's chest – and other places… What the hell am I reading?” Dark eyes scanned the computer as she tried to comprehend exactly just what she was seeing. There was definitely heat… in places… had this always been here? Why had it been so hard and nerve-wracking to hit on Piper again? She jumped a little when she heard the door to the house close firmly and turned to see Nat standing in the doorway.  
“What are you doing on Piper's terminal? She doesn't let me look even though I read all of her stuff when it's finished anyway.” The vault dweller blinked and casually hit the escape key on the terminal to exit that particular document.  
“Has she ever written stories? Or just the newspaper articles?” Kate asked the girl standing in front of her as Nat pulled her sweater over her head and sat on her mattress.  
“She used to. A long time ago, but not anymore. Why? Was that a story?”  
“No, just more info we're collecting trying to find Shaun… I was hoping that it would speak to me if I stared at it long enough.”  
“I know that some tech has gotten really advanced, but… terminals won't talk to you like that… they're not robots, just… like computers.” Kate laughed and shook her head.  
“I know that. I meant metaphorically.”  
“Yeah, sure...” Nat said, as if not believing her. “You're not from the institute, right?”  
“I think Piper would have been able to figure out if I was a synth, Nat.”

Luckily, at that moment, as if sent by divine providence… (or the intervention of a smutty fanfiction writer ;D OH NO there goes the fourth wall! Lol) Piper walked through the door and set her bag on the floor next to it, glancing up to see her girlfriend and baby sister seeming to be having a conversation. With all of her journalist intuition, it wasn't hard for Piper to determine that they were talking about her from the way they went silent and from the color on the older woman's cheeks.  
“So, Nat, sharing all of my embarrassing secrets? Telling her about that time with the bloatfly and the tatos?”  
“No, but now you just did so she'll ask about it.” Nat said, rolling her eyes a little bit.  
“Well, we're going out so lock the door, alright?”  
“We are?” Kate's ears perked up a little as she looked at Piper with that adorably surprised and confused look.  
“Yup, Blue, let's go.” Kate got up as she was told, said goodbye to Nat who was settling in with something of her own to do, and was then tugged unceremoniously, but not unwillingly, into Diamond City.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Your place.”  
“But we could have just...”  
“Not in front of my baby sister.” Kate's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red all over again as she followed Pipes to Home Plate.  
“We're...”  
“Shhh, Blue...” Piper smirked a little and, once they were through the door, lips collided roughly. Kate, only vaguely conscious of it, closed the door behind them and pushed Piper at least to the bed she had placed on the first floor of the sizable Diamond City home.  
“This is pleasantly sudden.” Kate teased as she brought the other girl down to the mattress.  
“You think I left that story open and unprotected for you to see unwittingly? You don't give me enough credit, Blue.” Piper decided as she pushed the vault dweller to the bed and straddled her. “Or that I just happened to walk through the door at that moment when your conversation with Nat was about to get really awkward? Nope, I was saving you. Just like you saved me in that story… Mmmm… it's not finished. We should write the ending.”  
“What if Nat had...”  
“She wouldn't. She thinks I'm all shy about my unfinished work… plus, I usually leave it all password protected so she wouldn't ever get a chance to get in there and read all of the “uncompleted works” I've been writing in my spare time.”  
“All of them, huh?” A smirk appeared on the face of Piper's old world relic.  
“OH I have lots of stories… I've been dying to act them out.” Piper said, her breath heavy as she looked down at the other woman and smirked.  
“How did you get into such a predicament that you were chained and required rescuing?”  
“A super mutant kidnapped me… threatened to have his way with me, but was too disgusted by my humanity so he chained me up… then you showed up, guns blazing...” Piper explained and Kate realized that, as the girl was telling her all about the story, their hips began to gyrate together. Kate smirked and arched her back slightly to create more friction and pressure between them.  
“I better have killed that bastard… taking my girl and scaring her like that.” Kate purred, spurring the author forward. Piper bit her lip and nodded.  
“Then you… you had to unlock my handcuffs.” Piper explained and Kate smirked.  
“Because you like watching my deft hands work the lock, right?” The older woman purred into Piper's ear, leaning up to do so and to wrap her arms around her waist, rubbing her sides and hips. Her lips then dipped to suckle the other woman's neck.  
“Mfffmmmhmmm.” Piper's soft, groaning sound made heat rush between Kate's leg. This was their first real time, though Kate was curious just how many encounters they had in Piper's stories.  
“Because if my fingers can so skillfully pick a lock… they'd have no problem working magic here, right?” Kate's hand cupped Piper through her jeans and her fingers pressed gently into the rough fabric to tease the flesh beneath. She felt Piper hug and cling to her and smirked with pride.  
“Ha...have you done this before?” Piper panted suddenly, clutching the shoulder straps of Kate's combat armor. When the brunette leaned up a little to look at her, Piper turned crimson and stumbled a little bit. “Well, I mean… obviously, you had Shaun, right? But...but… have you...”  
“With another woman? A couple times… in college… but that was well over 200 years ago.” Kate smirked and Piper blushed more, beginning to shake her head. It was easy to read her mind… or more her embarrassed expression.  
“You've never… so let me make it special for you.” Kate whispered, kissing Piper more deeply this time and lowering her back to the mattress. Her so-called-deft fingers worked Piper's jacket which was soon in a pile on the floor, followed quickly by various other articles of clothing. Fingers were then running along the journalist's ribcage before sliding over and cupping a breast as Kate pulled her lips away from the kiss, mostly for air, but also a little to watch Piper's face, to make sure she was enjoying herself.  
“I'm glad I saved you from that Super Mutant.” Kate decided to tease when she saw the slightly flustered and embarrassed look on Piper's face. This made the other woman turn crimson and laugh, hitting her with her little “newsboy” hat.  
“Ha. Ha. You're a riot.” Piper giggled and the older woman grinned in response.  
“I know.”  
“Shut up and show me how good you are at opening things up.”  
“Mmmmf… yes ma'am… you're pretty good at dirty talk for a virgin.” Again, she was hit with the hat, and this time, she playfully wrestled it out of the other woman's hand and it went to the bedside table, to precious to join the various clothes on the floor. “That was a compliment.” she added, teasingly. She watched a face of annoyance and grinned playfully until she was smacked with a pillow and laughed.  
Her lips eventually made their way to Piper's pouting ones and the resulting moan told her that Piper liked her ridiculousness more than she liked to admit. Her hands slid down the other woman's sides and hips until the reached the hem of the brunette's jeans. She tugged her close and undid the button, letting out a soft grunt against the other woman's lips.  
“Wow there, Blue...” Piper panted softly, smirking when the older woman looked at her.  
“You've got me here almost naked and yet you have all of that armor on still.” Piper said, undoing the straps of Kate's chestpiece, letting it fall with a thump to the floor. The vault-dweller helped her lover remove the other pieces of armor then shrugged out of the top half of her army fatigues.  
“Is that better?” The older woman asked with a smile and Piper's wide-eyed gaping gave her the answer. “It's rude to stare…” she whispered teasingly and pulled Piper's hands to her hardened abdomen. At the moment of contact, the young reporter jumped a tiny bit as if she'd been shocked by a soft pulse of electricity, but as soon as her hand was flush with her lover's skin, it refused to leave. Innocent hands ran up and down a pack of abs that was fairly uncommon for women to maintain, but eating nothing but bubblegum and Blamco Mac and Cheese will do that to you when you walk through the Commonwealth killing bad guys all day. It was then that the brunette's eyes fell on a tell-tale bulge under the remaining piece of clothing and she cocked an eye-brow.  
“Blue… I'm not really a doctor, but...” She smirked and slid her hand across the appendage she couldn't see through the fatigues. The result was instantaneous and proved her theory to be correct. The other woman groaned instantly, her body arching a little and she reached for Piper's hand, but the little reporter was far to interested now to be deterred.  
“P...Piper… that's not really...”  
“Ohh shhh… I know what it is… I just never expected to find this...well… not a real one… here… on you.” Piper smirked regardless and tugged the remaining clothing down over the other woman's ass to reveal the very hard, ready to go dick beneath. “Have you always had this?”  
“It's… kind of a new adjustment… I think it was from all that time I did swimming in nuclear waste water… I tried RadAway, but it looks like it isn't going anywhere...” The other woman groaned. “I thought about going to the doctor and having them...”  
“No!” The outburst surprised them both and Kate smirked, chuckling and pushing Piper back to the bed gently.  
“Alright, then… I won't…” She purred softly, kissing the other woman once more and returning to her plan to remove the other woman's pants. She pushed all of the clothes off of the bed and was satisfied when it was just the pair of them, unobstructed.  
Then, she could start her work. Her lips moved from Piper's and she moved down, eventually landing a kiss on the inside of the other woman's knee, which was up, framing her lover, and spread apart from it's pair to make room and offer her prize up.  
“Blue, you know you don't have to...ohhhh….” Piper began to push her away until lips found their mark and then the hands on the cryogenically stored relic's shoulders, moved to the half of her head with hair and buried fingers into it. As Piper moaned and pulled her closer, Kate lay on her belly and found a comfortable position, wrapping her arms around the other woman's thighs and suckling softly on her clit.  
She knew she didn't “have to”, but this was fun and Piper was delicious. She felt herself grinding lightly against the mattress as she pleasured the girl beneath her.  
“Blue… let me… do something… it doesn't have to be all you...” Piper whimpered between moans and Kate chuckled lightly.  
“Let me do it this time… don't worry. We'll be doing this as often as you like.” Kate promised and grinned when the words turned Piper's cheeks red.  
“Unnngh… I think… I'm gonna...” Piper whimpered suddenly and her hold on the back of Kate's hair tightened.  
“Not yet.” Kate said and pulled away her lips, kissing her thigh gently in apology for the sudden absence. The younger woman whined and wriggled, looking for the pressure she was suddenly missing.  
“Why did you...”  
“I'm going to make sure you thoroughly enjoy your first time… it's not as enjoyable when it's over in 2 minutes.” Kate promised, leaning up and pulling the other woman's earlobe into her mouth. “I didn't know you were so sensitive. I'll keep note of that for next time.” She purred and grinned into Piper's ear. Meanwhile, her fingers gently slid over the reddened, overly sensitive clit and kept going, one, and then a second sliding into Piper slowly. She dipped her head and kissed her neck as her fingers gently probed and found the various places that made the reporter gasp or writhe more than usual.  
“I was right to admire those fingers...” Piper breathed, her head tilting back into the pillow under her head. Kate made note that she was glad she had found all of those comfy pillows, and to find more of them.  
“Is that so?” Kate purred, her thumb brushing against Piper's clit and her middle and ring fingers curling up lightly into the top wall of Piper's tight, very, very wet pussy. “Like that huh?” The response was music in the muscular woman's ears and she kissed Piper's cheek softly in response.  
“Blue, I can't wait anymore… I want...” Piper's lips fell quiet as she managed to open her eyes half way and look at the vault dweller. Her hand ran along the head and down the shaft of the rad-generated appendage between her legs.  
“A...are you sure?… I don't mind just getting you off this time...” Kate was holding back, just in case Piper wasn't ready for this yet, but the reporter was sick of waiting and sick of being the only one getting any pleasure here. She flipped them and straddled Kate's waist. Once she was on top, she froze though, not sure what to do next which made Kate smile because it was simply adorable. The woman on the bottom gently stroked Piper's hips and sat up, leaning back against the headboard to stay upright. She gently pushed Piper's thighs to show her where to go and then positioned her above the throbbing cock that had, in all honesty, been waiting for this for a very long time. She pulled Piper's lips down to her own and kissed her deeply as she slowly lowered the younger woman down onto her dick. She felt Piper tense and rubbed her thighs gently to calm her nerves as being tense would only make it hurt more. She had been on the receiving end more than once and knew it was definitely an adjustment to a finger or two.  
Hugging Piper close, she rubbed her back and peppered her neck with kisses until Piper relaxed fully and began to grind against her.  
“Mmmm, Blue...”  
“Piper...” The names were soft, breathy, and moaning in nature and both knew what they meant. Piper braced herself on Kate's shoulders and pushed lightly until she was about three-quarters of the way off before lowering herself again, beginning a pattern, slow and steady. Kate waited a few minutes before gently increasing the pace by bringing her own hips up to meet Piper's, own hands on the mattress below.  
“Unnng… apparently they… didn't thaw...everything out...it's so hard...” Piper attempted to joke between breathless panting and little giggles. Kate laughed and shook her head, slid down the bed once more, getting Piper to kneel in place as she brought her own hips up to thrust in and out of the girl above her, pressing her own back to the bed and holding on firmly to Piper's hips.  
“Shhhit...” Kate hissed lightly between clenched teeth as she felt herself getting closer to the inevitable edge.  
“Bad girl...” Piper smiled and made that soft hmmf laugh she did that just simply set Kate over the cliff to her climax.  
“I'm sorry...” She cried out, but Piper seemed too lost in her own orgasm to mind very much, grinding eagerly into the vault dweller's belly to ride it out completely. After a few moments of white, hot bliss, the pair fell to the mattress, Piper draped over her lover whose cock was still sheathed deep inside of her. Kate's arms wrapped firmly around Piper and held her impossibly close, as if afraid to lose her and both were panting.  
“Oh Blue...” Piper whispered wistfully and smiled. “And here you thought I was some innocent girl.”  
“Mmmm not after I read that story of yours.”  
“I guess it's not as accurate as I thought. I'm going to have to add some paragraphs about this new development of yours.” Piper smirked and kissed Kate.  
“As long as no one else is reading these stories of yours. ESPECIALLY Nat.”  
“Of course not… God, Natalie still thinks that a boy kissing her is icky.” Piper giggled.  
“Your secret is safe with me… and the hundreds of people that read my more provocative publications.” Kate's eyes went wide. “Just kidding.”


End file.
